I'll Be Their Light
by C4ybaby
Summary: “What if...What if my heart is too weak now? After all my Keyblade is go-” Riku ripped his arm away from Sora standing abruptly, misplaced anger boiled at his core. “Don't say that! You are Sora! You're strong! Your Keyblade will return when you need it most.” Riku gave Sora a look of disappointment- ”Your Keyblade isn't what defines your heart Sora.”
1. Prologue

Disclaimer!

I don't Kingdom hearts! (Honestly wish I did.)

"Riku?"

o.0.o

The table was set with an abundance of food, light chatter filled the air and a series a few and far smiles varied. The silvernette was talking to Kairi to the left of him who woefully laughed at today's antics.

"Riku!"

When Riku finally did turn to meet Sora's calls of desperation his bright eyed bushy tailed friend was no longer smiling. His face was dark with insufferable sorrows tears poured endlessly. Sora tried to calm the tidal wave of emotion, but this resulted in more tears.

"Sora?" Riku called out uncertain of how to deal with the situation without drawing attention to the younger boy, it seemed too late for this though as Aqua dropped the plate she was holding. "Sora? Are you alright?"

All the eyes at the table shifted to the boy and his tears just continues unconfined down his face. Humiliation swelled in his heart. Holding his breath Sora rushed away from the table and upstairs to his room.

"Sora wait!" Riku called after him. Hearing sobbing from behind the door he entered without hesitation.

"Go away," Sora whimpered. His lip curled in a pout, much like when he was a small five year old kid on Destiny Island, with only the comfort of his best friends and the endless beach

"Why... Is it happening again?" Riku took a seat next to Sora lowering the boys fisted palms from his reddened snotty face.

"Sora remember what I told you all those years ago?" Riku asked quietly, his voice smooth like water on a stilled lake. "That maybe someone out there is hurting and you just need to open your heart up and let them in."

Riku wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder giving him an encouraging squeeze. "What if... What if my heart is too weak now? After all my Keyblade is go--" Riku ripped his arm away from Sora standing abruptly, misplaced anger boiled at his core.

"Don't say that! You're Sora! You're strong! Your Keyblade will return when you need it most." Riku gave Sora a look of disappointment "Your Keyblade isn't what defines your heart Sora."

Riku walked out closing the door with a soft--

Click.

Eyes still red, Sora wiped the remnants of his tears away, the waterfall cascading down his cheeks ceased.

"Open my heart…"


	2. I'll Be Your Uselessness

Useless (Adj)

Not fulfilling or not expected to achieve the intended purpose or desired outcome.

Synonym(s)

Futile, pointless, hopeless, **_bread crusts,_** **_Sora._**

o.0.o

The passing days were barren and boring. As summer settled in, the painstakingly long hours of crying other's tears dwindled until the sobbing completely stopped.

Though this castle once did fall victim to the darkness, it was brought back no longer a confusing mass of oblivion, but rather a simple headquarters for the Keyblade Wielders.

Yet...

The castle was tense and no matter how much Sora tried to ignore it, he could not. Without the apprentices or the master's around it was oddly silent, you could hear the wind rattling the windows, and the cheerful crickets singing a solemn song.

Dinner alone was a pledge of loneliness.

The Keyblade Wielders were off again, saving other worlds from the catastrophe that was Xehanort. The fridge housing one of the last Honeyed walnut raisin bread, baked by Aqua before departure for Sora's light dinner.

"It's a little less sweet today?" Sora ate most of the bread. The crusts were of no importance to the meal, ABSOLUTELY useless. Just as Sora raised his hand to throw away the pointless crusts a yip caught him off guard.

Ari, a small fox kit Kairi found from one of her missions rushed out from behind the waste bin. The fox hasn't been seen in awhile, but Sora was happy the harmful weight of loneliness was lifted. He pulled Ari to his lap gifting him with the crusts. The fox yipped happily.

No longer feeling up to the task of washing, Sora placed the tin in the sink in hopes that Riku, or even Ventus would help him wash the piling dishes.

"Wanna go to my room?" Sora questioned his smile raising to an upward curve. The kit jumped down enthusiastically.

"Lead the way!"

Riku and his group were the first to return from their mission, weary and tired from the travel, Sora dutifully read unaware the group was home until he heard the rushing of tap water.

Knowing Riku would bid him goodnight Sora closed his book and waited. As if beckoned seconds later The door opened and Riku stepped out. His eyes held rings of black his body leaned against the doorway in a groggy fashion. Yet all Sora could feel was elated to have the castle filled again.

"Sora." Riku exclaimed. His voice harsher around the corners than usual,still behind the waverance in his voice was a smooth quiet tone.

"Riku! I'm happy you're back!" Sora laughed out rubbing between Ari's ears. Riku let a frustrated sigh out. Sora looked away from his friend back to the kit's joyful wide fanged grin.

"Sora you left--"

"It was a bit boring without you honestly! How was your mission?" Sora asked a bit too excited for the return of his friend.

"It was a bit tiring, but Sora you left the dishes--"

"It's okay Riku! Maybe tomorrow Aqua and her group will show up and we can all spend time together like old tim--"

"SORA!" Riku roared his eyes glinted in rage. Tired,hungry and drained all Riku wanted was some time to himself was some time to think. He just wanted Sora to shut up and clean the fucking dishes.

"Riku? Are you ok--"

"NO! You left the dishes piled up again! Did you really expect me to clear them? I just got back and I'm tired!" Sora hugged the kit closer to his chocobo shirt.

"I-I'm sorry I assumed you would help…"

"You couldn't do them? You needed my help?" Riku signed yet again crossing his arms over his chest eyes rimmed red with sleep deprivation.

"Honestly Sora you need to grow up, you're the same fourteen year old kid from when this journey first started. Except this time around you're useless and can't contribute to anything, but making messes for other people to clean up." Riku softened his demeanor realizing what he had said and how the darkness within his heart manipulated words into weapons. He reached for Sora apologetically.

"Um. It's okay! You're tired and you let your guard down. The darkness snuck up on you, I will clear the dishes tomorrow promise." Riku nodded grimly not entirely trusting himself to talk lest his words be sharpened to blades again.

"Goodnight Sora we will have breakfast together again and of course we will have fun stories to tell you." Rubbing a tentative hand through the thick mane of brown hair, Riku left uncertain of how his words affected the ever unchanged Sora.

Sora smiled turning his oil lamp off, yet his curved lips dipped so slightly at the corners. Sora did not want to be the crusts of the bread.

He didn't want to be useless.

Sora took a walk after doing the dishes. He had not idea how long he was walking or in fact where he was going, but the walk was nice. The stagnant air was dimmed with rain clouds. It seemed Spring still had a hold on this world. Flowers peeked from the trails and the world was soaked in rain water from the early morning hours.

"Sora!" A voice called excitedly. Confused Sora turned to meet the eyes of Donald and Goofy. The boy jumped into his friends arms. "Wow Sora you've grown so much!" Goofy was only hugged tighter, Donald caught in the middle sneered (as best a anthropomorphic duck could.)

"Sohwa! Let us go!" Donald quacks out. Embarrassed Sora lets his companions go.

"Sorry Donald. Where have you two been? You promised to visit and never showed up," Sora whined his eyes downcasted. The two looked shamed by their lack of visitations to The Land Of Departure.

"We were held up in a tight spot, The king is back with us though! Also Lea has shown tremendous improvement at the Keyblade!" Donald gave a frightened gasp nudging a feathered arm into Goofy's ribcage.

"OW! Whatcha you do that for Donald?" The dog complained. Donald gave an obvious gesture toward Sora who smiled politely at the two

"...Guys?"

"Sorry Sora! Do you still have…" Goofy look around before whispering behind his gloved hand. "Your condition?" Sora laughed as soon as the words filled the tensed air. Trying to prove he was not bothered proved difficult.

"You mean my Keyblade? No ever since Ven left my heart I can't summon it. They say the only reason I could summon in the first place was because of him. I guess my heart is too weak…" Tears swarmed Sora's vision.

"Sora!" They cried out in a unison. Sora found himself confused,yeah he was upset but these tears felt like they weren't exactly his. Too heavy they flowed and when he tried to blink them away or shut his eyes they flowed freely.

"Sorry! This hasn't happened lately! I'll go get something to wipe them up." Sora rushed off Donald and Goofy chimed in objection. They ran off after Sora.

Between the trees, Sora lost Goofy and Donald or rather they lost him. No longer were they rushing after him but trying to find a way out of the maze greenery. The scenery changed from the last time Sora had been out. The shrubbery had grown out of proportion and overtaken the outside of the castle.

Falling out of the line of shrubbery, Sora found himself looking at a sanctuary composed up of overgrown vines and shrubs, It made for a excellent wall of protection. In the middle laid a masked boy.

Wielding a _Keyblade._


	3. I'll Be Your Spite

Spiteful (adj)

Showing or causing malice.

Synonyms: Cruel, vengeful, mean, nasty

 ** _Vanitas_**.

.o.0.o.

The boy appeared to be sleeping, humbly his chest raised and fell in a rhythmic beat. Against the grass he looked small so fragile that Sora was frightened to approach him.

"What? Do you enjoy watching strangers sleep." The boy called from under his mask. Sora yelped in alarm backing away from the sleeping boy.

"Wah? No! My name is Sora though! And I like conversations more than staring, because Donald always says…" Sora crossed his arms with a grumpy expression, obviously mimicking the duck. "Sohwa it's wude to stare!"

The boy was silent, so silent Sora thought that he had fallen asleep. It was hard to tell with that darkened glass covering his face. Sora sat down a few feet away from the stranger. His eyes wandering over the awkward attire.

"Are you sleep again?" Sora questioned,no answer. Sora went to nudge the boy awake but a gloved hand stopped him.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry," Sora retracted his hand quickly. A silence settled in,not particularly awkward but not comforting. "What's your name? And what brings you to The Land of Departure?"

"You sure do talk a lot don't you? If I weren't injured you would be in a world of pain right now." The boy spoke harshly to Sora and though the boy had not once met Sora, it seemed he had a grudge against him. "Why don't you go back to playing the hero somewhere else? Your idiocy it's contagious."

"You're hurt?" Sora smiled pathetically trying best to ignore the threats that lay itching under his skin.

"Do you think I want to be here? It was the only place I could escape to! If I could I would kill you but then that bastard would have a heart attack," Sneered the boy.

Ignoring the severity of the situation Sora left,only to return minutes later with moss.

"This will lessen your pain, it's called Rieno an active ingredient in a Hi-Potion. It's found under tree roots don't mistake it for the darker grayish stuff, that's rosiposin itching moss." Silently Sora applied the moss to the injuries.

"Ah!" The boy cried in alarm. Nimbly he reached to his ankle and felt not even a tingle. Surprised the boy withdrew his hand. A silence passed over the two yet this time Sora made no attempts at conversation. "Vanitas," chimed the boy unconsciously, before he could stop himself.

"Is that your name?" The older boy asked, Vanitas stayed silent arms crossed and head turned away from Sora. "That's a pretty name!" Sora wondered what emotions the boy displayed under his mask.

"It's late, but I have no sense of direction could you point me back to the castle?" Rolling his eyes Vanitas simply pointed Northeast.

"Don't stray from the Northeast continue straight." Sora chuckles casually as he jumps from his spot on the grass and jaunts away toward the direction of the castle, but before disappearing into the shrubbery he turns his head to talk over his shoulder.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

No answer.

"I'll be back tomorrow then,with some potions and other things." Sora disappeared behind the wall of green and Vanitas gave a gesture of " _piss off_ "

.o.0.o.

"Sora!" Sora was engulfed in a hug as soon as he walked in the door. What would have taken fifteen minutes for anybody normal took an hour for Sora. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped by the Silk petal weeds.

"Kairi? Are you crying? What happened?" Kariri shakes involuntarily. Her cries rack her body and she sobs.

"We...You...left. We thought you were in trouble," She whispered pathetically. Riku stands still his gaze burn Sora.

"It was irresponsible of you to do that Sora." Riku quickly drew his friend into a hug. "Yet...I'm glad you're are safe." Sora felt warmed by the hug. The brunette smiled idly in the arms of his friends.

"Wow! Riku is this your new armour?" Sora jumped erratically, youthful zeal contagious as everyone soon fell into the exact same path, complimenting the new armour.

Remorselessly swept into oblivion.

Sora's heart picked up in speed as arms reached down and picked him off the ground.

"Hello!"

"Lea!" Chimed Sora his voice fairly happy in the presence of his friend. "You're back!" Lea chuckled placing Sora down. He posed with both arms out as if getting ready for a glam shot.

"You know it!"

A slap echoed the room and everyone stopped their mindless chatter. Sora's eyes were harsh as his body struggled to maintain control, and not batter Lea to the floor. " _Asshole_!" Bellowed a higher octave.

Why? After months of being silent? Why did Roxas appear now? Is he angry?

"R-Roxas?"

"You left me! Here! You said you wouldn't and you did!" Roxas raged "I woke up and Sora told me you left! No goodbye just gone!"

"Roxas!" Strained Sora through clenched teeth, barely managing to hold back the seething younger. "We talked about this! Lea is a busy man now! He can't spend every waking day with you!"

"Friends...Don't...Abandon each other! Just because Riku abandoned you doesn't mean Lea will abandon me! Not after everything! Not here not now!"

"Riku didn't abandon me!" Sora turns to the worried faces of his friends...His family. "I'll talk...To...Him!" Sora scampers off in a rush. Upstairs Sora clenched his eyes. His Dive To The Heart appeared in his vision. There he saw Roxas being comforted by a silent void.

"Don't be mad Roxas…" Sora whispered, sitting down on the stained glass he gave a weak formidable smile. "He still cares for you!"

"Don't be stupid Sora." Roxas snapped his head toward the brunette expression filled with hurt, anger and most prominent fear. "We're both being left behind. You can't wield a Keyblade anymore so--"

"I know that! I think about it everyday! How useless I really am...I want to go on adventures with my friends, but I guess my summer vacation ended just as quickly as yours." Sora adds spitefully.

"Face it Sora. Our friends are leaving us,I'm just becoming a memory rotting away in your heart that you refuse to let go and you're rotting away in this castle every time they leave." Roxas sneers "If they really cared they wouldn't leave you,"

"I think you need a nap Roxas, don't worry you'll wake up as soon as you calm down. Promise." Sora spat out,a bit too serious for his cheerful personality. With a muffled cry, Roxas fell asleep.

For the first time in a while, his heart remained silent.

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed!

If you are put off by mature themes please avert your eyes!


End file.
